


Baked Goods

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to the bakery for the wheat rolls, but he stays for the cute cashier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Oh but imagine au where Castiel works on this bakery/cafe and Dean has crush on this blue eyed cashier who smiles everytime he buys smt from this little shop. So he begins to come there everyday, so he could spend more time mostly just staring at Cas before actually being brave enough to start up a conversation with his crush. Without Dean oven noticing he is slowly gaining some extra weight from eating that much pastries and it doesn’t help that Cas is giving smt extra along with every order~

The bakery on the corner gets a thousand times more interesting to Dean when they hire Castiel.

Instead of him taking a space to himself to eat a few muffins and flip idly through the paper he finds himself more often than not staring at the new cashier, averting his gaze when he gets a warm smile in return. An every other day visit turns into once every afternoon until eventually Castiel greets him by name with a new _to try_ special each day.

“Would you like a slice of pecan pumpkin pie with your coffee today, Dean?”

“Make it two. Oh, and don’t forget the wheat rolls.”

“Of course.”

Castiel rings him up, and then just before he walks away to start putting together his order, says, “I get a lunch break in five minutes. Would you like me to join you?”

What?

_What?_

Dean nods before he even really thinks about it. Stupid. And so Castiel confirms to meet him at a table in approximately five minutes with his order.

The moment Dean sits down his sweater feels ten times tighter. He tugs at it absent-mindedly and wonders if someone shut the air conditioning off until he sees Castiel round the corner balancing his order. Why the fuck did he order two slices of pie? _And_ a whole basket of wheat rolls? It smells good though. Dammit.

“I managed to sneak some whipped cream on your pie and I also threw in an extra few rolls for you. Don’t tell my manager I said that,” Castiel winks at him. Fucking _winks._

This is not helping.

“So…Dean, what brings you here every day?” Castiel asks.

Dean can’t help but laugh between a bite of roll and prays to god he’s not stuffing them down too fast for once. He blames the ten pounds he’s gained over the past month on every last one he’s had since he started coming to this bakery.

“Dude, you offer free freshly baked chocolate chip cookies every _day_. Who the hell could possibly pass that up?”

God did he actually just say that.

“If they’re really that worth the visit I could always give you the recipe.”

Dean quietly cuts a forkful of pie and shoves it in his mouth to try and hide the frown forming on his face. Did Castiel not want him around anymore? Because, yeah Dean could get kind of annoying and maybe his everyday appearance isn’t something anyone probably looks forward too but-…

“I’m kidding,” Castiel smiles at Dean with a knowing look and swipes a smidge of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth like it’s an everyday thing, “You’re actually one of our best customers, and I’ll admit my shift would be pretty dull without your company.”

“Well good because to be truthful the only reason I come here is to stare at your ass every time you grab something off the back shelf. Second to the cookies.”

Dean leaves that day with Castiel’s number and the promise of a free plate of danishes next time he comes in.


End file.
